


Loves bares all things

by LapizSilkwood



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Pupcake - Freeform, Rewrite of the original scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10279604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapizSilkwood/pseuds/LapizSilkwood
Summary: Spoilers for episode 6x08 of Call the midwife. Just a writing of the last scene between Patsy and Delia from both of their point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The _____________ indicates a change in point of view.

Delia was looking at the carousel roundabout and all the happy faces of her friends but all she could think about was Patsy. She was lost without her and she didn’t even know if she would see her again. Her head was filled with questions that were probably never going be answered and she was scared. Because if she never saw Pats again, how will she ever be herself again? How will she get over a heartbreak like this? She was looking desperately at the people around her, unconsciously looking for her lost love but not expecting her to appear because it had been too long. If she were coming back she would have said something, that’s what they promised each other before Patsy went away: “We’ll wait, we’ll write, we’ll love.”  
So Delia looked at the happy crowd, sadness etched onto her face just like when she was helping prepare for the wedding and realized she could never have one. 

_____________

Patsy had just arrived in Poplar after a very long trip from Hong Kong to London. She was still dressed in a trousers and a shirt & she had her suitcase with her. The bus had dropped her off nearby Nonnatus House and she started walking towards the nuns’ house. She was exhausted but mostly anxious to see Delia. As she walked the familiar streets, she could hear sounds of a carousel roundabout and the sound of laughter and it made her happy to be back. The last few days with her father had been emotionally draining and when he died she realized she had no family left. Except for Delia. Being apart from her for such a long time made her realize she couldn’t live without her and she couldn’t wait to see her. So after the funeral, she didn’t waste any time and took the first boat going to London. And there she was. She arrived at the telephone box and looked through the tunnel to see that there was indeed a carousel roundabout that had been installed and she could recognized so many familiar faces. But there was only one she was looking for. She spotted her before Delia saw her and she thought her heart would burst with love. Delia looked lost but Patsy thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Standing near the carousel her face glowing thanks to the light, Patsy felt all her tiredness fly away and she knew she was home. Not because she was in London or near Nonnatus House but because Delia was here. Deels was her home. 

_____________

As she was lost in thoughts, Delia spotted a familiar redhead standing near the tunnel, far from the crowd, looking at her. She stood in shock for a moment because she couldn’t decide if she was dreaming or if Patsy really was back. She had been dreaming of this moment for so many weeks, maybe it was her subconscious giving her what she desperately wanted. But then she saw Patsy wave at her with a shy smile and she noticed her suitcase at her feet. That’s when she knew it wasn’t a dream. She walked up to her as fast she could without actually running. Without stopping she took her hand and led her where they could have a more private discussion. Her motion was brusque, showing as much her impatience to talk as her anger that she didn’t give her any news. After that she waited for Patsy to explain herself. 

_____________

Patsy followed Delia, and was surprised by how abrupt she was. But she looked into her eyes and she understood. She forgot to tell her she was coming back. Delia had been without news for weeks. And she was expecting an explanation. Patsy felt bad so she swallowed hard and started explaining:  
“I got on the boat the day after his funeral.” She wanted Delia to understand that she came back as fast as she could. But what Delia said next broke her heart.  
“I didn’t know. I didn’t know you were coming back.” Delia’s voice broke down as she said it and Patsy saw she needed reassurance so she answered with certainty in her voice.  
“I did. I always did.” And it was true. She would have never left Deels. She was always coming home. Coming back to her.  
As she said that, Delia’s face softened and she started to be hopeful again. And she was right to be.  
Patsy looked at her and knew she could never be apart from her again. She was her everything. So she made her a promise. “And wherever I go next, you’re coming with me.” To show her how sincere she was, she sealed it with a kiss. She grabbed Delia’s coat and pulled her body to hers before kissing her as hard as she could. She didn’t even look if someone was watching. All she knew is that they hadn’t seen each other for weeks and she was dying to kiss her, so she did. She kissed her like her life depended on it. She needed her to understand how much she meant to her. And at that moment, this kiss was more powerful than any love declaration. 

_____________

Delia was taken aback at first because Patsy was always the one to be cautious and the one who pulled away when they were holding hands in public and was afraid someone would see them. But no, tonight she decided it was about them and no one else. So she cupped Pats’ face and returned the kiss with the same eagerness. All that mattered in that moment was their love and the promise of a future together. And nothing was more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a regular fanfic writer, I just needed to put my feelings into words. And it might not be how you see the scene but that's my take. Also English is not my first language so I apologize if there is any mistake .


End file.
